Cupcakes
by Rivendell101
Summary: NaLu Week Day 3: Ribbon. A bet, a red ribbon, and some sinfully good cupcakes on the line. Natsu blames everything on the ribbon, but he's not really complaining. Warning: Lemon/Smut. (If you are under 18 DO NOT READ THIS! If you do I will find you and rip off your face! I shouldn't even be writing smut! My mother would be ashamed of me!)


**AN: Day 3 NaLu prompt. Ribbon. Enjoy! Warnings: SMUT! LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Cupcakes**

**{** **Don't think this is innocent, I'll sink my teeth right into it.}**

It's all the damn ribbon's fault. Lucy knows that he loves the color red, especially when it's on her, and she's using it to her advantage. That cheater.

Natsu watches diligently as his girlfriend glances at him using the mirror, a wicked smirk crawling across her face as she fixes the ribbon in her hair. She stares at him, head tilted to the right, grin still on her face. He almost groans when she takes her lower lip between her teeth, nibbling on it.

"What's up, Natsu?" she asks him, eyes flashing with mischief. "Like what you see?" Oh, does he ever. Lucy is currently wearing his shirt and, as far as he can tell, _only_ his shirt. For him there is nothing more arousing than her wearing his shirt, well, other than her wearing the color red of course. Unfortunately the shirt—the damn shirt—is both his shirt and the color red. Plus the ribbon is red too, so it isn't fair at all. She's using all of his weaknesses against him at the same time. There's no way he can win.

Lucy flashes him a cheeky grin, before rising up on her toes, and his eyes immediately fall to her ass. Speaking of cheeky, the fabric of his shirt hikes up her thighs, revealing even more of her creamy, devastatingly smooth skin to his eyes. His breath catches in his throat as he realizes that she is, in fact, not wearing anything under his shirt. He growls at her lowly, warning her to stop teasing him like that, and tries to ignore the way his pants felt far too tight. From where he's sitting on the floor, he has a clear view of her sex, and that does absolutely nothing to calm the hormones racing through him.

And then—then her hand falls down to her side, trailing up her thigh and then disappearing under the bottom of his shirt and skimming the skin of her inner thigh.

That's it. He's done, he is so done. She wins, it doesn't matter to him anymore. She can have the damn cupcakes, he doesn't even care anymore.

Natsu and Lucy have—soon to be "had"—a bet going on, a bet that involves heavenly, red velvet cupcakes and lots of across the room teasing. For the past two weeks neither of them have had any form of physical contact with the other. No hand holding, no kissing, no sleeping in the same bed together, and certainly no sex. First person to cave has to buy the other a dozen sinfully good red velvet cupcakes.

Natsu didn't believe in a Hell before, but he sure does now. It isn't even the sex that he misses the most, he's just tired of sleeping alone every night. And the teasing—dear God, he just wants to slam her up against the wall and ram her until she can't see straight anymore. He loses, and she doesn't leave their bed for the next week, it sounds like a fair trade to him. She might not agree with him though.

A low growl rips out of his throat, vibrating through his chest, and he crosses the room in seconds, pinning Lucy against the wall roughly, his chest pressing against hers.

Lucy just laughs at him. "Loser," she taunts lightly, eyes alight with humor.

"You're such a tease," he snarls, slamming his mouth against hers and forcing her legs around his hips. Lucy just rolls her eyes, not minding how rough he's being with her. She's missed this just as much as he has after all. Her arms wrap around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He grunts at the feeling, and presses into her harder, hips rubbing hard against her own. His tongue runs over the seam of her lips and she moans softly, letting him swallow the keening sound. His tongue sweeps through her mouth as he reacquaints himself with every inch of her body, hands unable to stay still. The touch is sultry, and she squirms against him, hips grinding against his with vigor when he tangles their tongues together. He growls and bites her lower lip harshly, and she retaliates by trapping his upper lip between both of hers, sucking softly.

His hands flit from her thighs to her hips, fingers ghosting over her core, making her jerk against him. One of his hands snake under her—his—shirt, brushing against soft skin and then curling around her breast, squeezing harshly. His thumb flicks across her nipple and then pinches, Lucy crying out when he repeats the action, a shiver running down her spine.

They separate with a wet pop, and her head falls back against the wall as she pants heavily. "You like it," she gasps, head tilting to the side as he starts planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. He bites her roughly and she yelps as he soothes the spot with a few licks, followed by a hard suck that's sure to leave a bruise. She doesn't care though, she wants this—she wants this so badly that if he hadn't have jumped on her when he did, she would have tackled him in the next second.

It's been too long, and neither of them want to wait any longer. Luckily both of them are already half naked, coincidentally he's not wearing a shirt and she's missing her pants, and ironically—well, there isn't really anything ironic about the situation, she just wants his pants off, right now.

"You're right," he mumbles against her, placing soft kisses up and down the column of her throat. He pushes away from the wall with one hand, holding her up with the other, and crosses the room again, practically tossing her on the bed, before covering her body with his moments later, tossing her legs around his back. "And so do you." She frowns in confusion, but doesn't have time to question what he means, before he answers her using only his fingers.

She moans loudly as two of his long, tapered fingers trace over her slit teasingly, his thumb just barely brushing against her clit, making her twitch. Her fingers dig into his hair, tugging on the rose colored strands, and he silently marvels at how wet she already is, the only thing they've done so far is kiss, but she's soaked. Her hips buck into his hand, but he doesn't dive into her. Not yet. He continues to bite and suck at her neck, still teasing her relentlessly, ghosting over her sex, but never quite touching. Every time she jerks up into his hand he stops, waiting for her to calm down before continuing the movements.

"You're horrible," she hisses, fighting down a cry. She wants him inside, _now_, but he seems content to tease her mercilessly, and honestly, she likes it way more than she should. Maybe it's because it's been two weeks, or maybe it's because it's _him_ touching her. "Natsu, please," she gasps, his fingers hovering over her entrance.

He grins against her pulse and she feels it jump. His fingers sift through her hair gently, pulling out the ribbon and tangling it through his fingers. "As you wish." She all but screams as his fingers finally—_finally_ sink into her, his thumb rolling over her clit in small circles, making her gasp and lurch against him. He chuckles at her reaction, still kissing her neck and jaw, and her nails dig into his back.

He starts slowly, fingers curling inside of her, dragging along her inner walls, and her hips move with him, shamelessly bucking into his hand. She gasps his name, back arching off the bed, and a particularly hard thrust has her releasing a curse. He smirks, fingers relentlessly pounding into her. He knows exactly where to touch her to get a reaction. It's all cause and effect. If he twists his fingers just so, so bucks up against him. If her prods right here—his fingers hit a certain spot inside of her, and she clenches around him—then she's done for.

She practically saw starts when he first entered her with his fingers, but this—this feels almost too good. His fingers are thrusting against a spot along the top of her walls, Striking it with so much force that she can't help but shamelessly press up against his hand. He knows that what he's doing is making her go crazy, and she loves it. She can feel the coil winding high I her belly, and it's only a matter of time until it breaks.

His thumb flicks over her clit again and she freezes, shattering underneath him. Her limbs lock into place as she cries out his name, back arching as if she's being pulled up by a string. He kisses her neck lazily, fingers still moving inside of her, even as her walls clench down around him. He keeps hitting a certain spot ruthlessly and her walls make a wonderfully horrible, wet sucking sound as drags his fingers out, before slamming them back into her. He never once stops moving, and it's all too much. Her vision flashes white for a second, the coil breaking, and then she's collapsing back on to the bed, shaking uncontrollably from her recent orgasm.

"That's my girl," he whispers against her neck, slowly pulling his fingers out of her soaked and sticky core, digits covered in her fluids. Just he tips run along the inside of her highly sensitive thigh, and her own fingers twitch against his back—once, twice, a third time, the pads of her fingers soothing through his hair. Smiling against her neck, Natsu pushes himself up so that his mouth can brush against her forehead. "I love you," he tells her, kissing her softly on the mouth.

She smiles against his lips, and slowly runs the tips of her fingers down his chest, tracing them around his stomach muscles, which flex at the soft touch. "I love you too." She leans up on her elbows, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. "Now," she whispers in his ear, "are you going to take off your pants, or do I have to do it for you?"

He growls at her mocking tone, and grinds his hips into hers sharply, making her hiss. A low sound rips out of his own chest at the contact. The friction feels almost too good, and he can't wait to be inside her, because, honestly, he's missed this too. He's missed feeling connected to her in a way that no one else is—_will ever be_. He's not ever going to let her go, not unless she wants to be released, and even then he's still going to hold on until the last second. Huffing slightly at her comment, Natsu manages to tug his shorts and boxers down his hips, squirming slightly as he fumbles and nearly slips and falls on top of her—now that would be embarrassing, it's only been two weeks and he's already making a fool of himself. The annoying clothing fall down to his knees, with him kicking them off a moment later.

She giggles lightly and he catches her lips in a searing kiss that leaves her absolutely breathless. Her hips buck against his as she feels his cock, hot and pulsing against her inner thigh, brushing against her opening and still sensitive clit. He grinds his now uncovered erection against her slit, shivering at the blissful contact that erupts as he slides against her wet entrance. The tip of him bumps into her clit, making her hiss at the contact, and he continues to move against her, coating himself in her juices.

Lucy's eyes all but roll back in her head, that's how good it feels. He isn't even inside her yet, but she can already feel the coil rewinding in her stomach.

He positions himself at her entrance, but stops just shy of entering her. "Are you ready?" he asks her, hips bumping against hers. He really doesn't want to stop, but for her he can do anything. She knows that he's silently asking her if she's okay with this, if she wants this. They've been dating for four years now, but he always asks if it's okay first, that's just how he is.

She smiles softly, nearly crying as a sudden wave of affection surges through her, and kisses his chin. "Yeah, I'm ready," she whispers back. His nose nuzzles against hers briefly, and then his kisses her hard, teeth nipping at her lips and tongue running along hers.

Then, he pushes the first few inches of his length into her, vaguely noticing just how wet she really is. In fact, she's so wet that he just slips inside of her, groaning into her open mouth. She grips his hair tightly and sighs into him, deepening the kiss as he enters her fully. "Oh God," Lucy murmurs against his lips as he seats himself fully inside her. Her walls are tight around him, flexing and quivering, and he has to stop himself from slamming into her over and over again until she can't walk properly. That wouldn't be a very good idea though, she has work tomorrow and he really doesn't want her to be mad at him.

He exhales slowly, forehead resting against hers. Her legs tighten around his hips and he can't help but smile against her. This girl means absolutely everything to him. His heart jumps into his throat, and he nuzzles his nose against her cheek playfully. "You good?" he manages to ask, groaning loudly as her hips shift against his, causing him to slip into her further.

"Yeah," she breathes out against his face, hands cupping his cheeks in her hands. She pulls his head towards her gently. "Yeah, I'm okay," she says, hips circling against his slowly. He hisses lowly at the action, one hand going to her hip and squeezing tightly while the other holds him above her, careful not to crush her beneath him. "Are you?" she asks, grinning at the curses falling from his mouth. She loves having this affect on him. He just hums in reply, pulling out of her slowly, and then slamming into her fast, roughly. She yelps at the sudden thrust, but he doesn't stop pounding into her. Her hands fly off of his face, latching onto his shoulders instead, nails digging in, and her hips move with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. His cock rubs something sensitive inside her, the same spot that his fingers had hit earlier actually, and she lets out a low moan. His eyes never leave hers as his hand slides down to her knee, tossing her long leg over his shoulder, further opening her up to him, letting him hit deeper inside her. "Natsu," she gasps, arching into him, her small coos urging him to go even faster.

She will never grow tired of this, of having him fill her so fully. The first time they did this she had been terrified. It had been her first time, but it hadn't been his. They had been nineteen, dating since she was seventeen and he was eighteen. They had finally gotten together just before their senior prom, after being best friends for years, and they had waited until after their Freshman year of college to have sex. She had been nervous—beyond nervous really, but he helped her through it, never once making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. He had been gentle with her that night, careful, judging her reactions diligently. It had completely blown her mind that it was Natsu touching her though. Natsu, who is always a complete goofball, Natsu who can be a temperamental monster at times, she has seen him take down men twice his size, yet the way he held her that night—it was like he was terrified of breaking her, hurting her. It's not like that now. He knows her limits, and she knows his.

Which is why he's currently slamming into her roughly. She loves when he's like this, wild and setting his own pace. It lights a fire in her stomach that spreads through her entire body. Gentle is nice, but this, this is what she loves. Being possessed so fully.

He uses his hand to hike up her hips, pressing into her with his own rhythm. It's fast and rough, and she hear the wet, skin on skin sound every time he drags out of her, pulling all but the head out, before slamming back into her. She can feel her hips bruising, but she doesn't care. It doesn't seem to be bothering him either.

"Lucy," he gasps, looking down and watching her face contort with pleasure. The leg over his shoulders tightens and her fingertips brush against the large scar on his neck. His hips snap forward at the contact, and she uses his momentum to roll them over so that she's straddling his hips, breaking their rhythm. She shifts, steadying herself above him by placing her hands on his chest, and he hisses as he feels himself slide deeper inside her. His hands squeeze her hips tightly enough to bruise them, before running down her thighs to her knees, and then trailing back up to her hips, urging her to move again.

She complies, hips rolling over his in a circular motion, drawing a moan from him. He watches as she slowly lifts his shirt over her head, tossing it to the side just as he had done before. One of his hands trails up her side, barely brushing over her skin, and he cups one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing slightly. She rises off of him slowly, only to slam back down a second later, repeating the action again and again, her breasts bouncing with every twist of her hips. He's nearly sent over the edge as she clamps down on him tightly, squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure, and he thrusts up into her once, making her gasp in surprise and delight.

Natsu sits up suddenly, and Lucy nearly slips, due to the sudden change in balance, but he steadies her with a hand on her back. His other hand, the one with the red ribbon threaded through his fingers, catches one of her hands in his, pressing it against his rapidly beating heart. He leans his forehead against hers, and all movement stills. "I love you, Lucy." he pulls her into a soft hug, both hands going around her, one running through her hair. "I love you so much." His lips meet hers gently, and her free hand goes around his back. "And I'm never going to lose you," he tells her.

"Good," she whispers, kissing just below his right ear. "I'm not going anywhere," she promises. A low, guttural sound rips out of his throat, and then she's on her back again, Natsu having leaned forward to push her onto her back. The cool sheets against her now bare back send a shiver running down her spine, but she's not complaining. Her legs are directed around him again, and she brushes her calf teasingly along his side, making him grumble something lowly. He kisses her hard on the mouth briefly, letting his lips trail down to her neck and collar bone. His length re-positions at her entrance, and he thrusts up into her roughly, easily sliding into her she's so wet. Lucy stills, tensing and shrieking at the sudden entry, with him rising to swallow the sound just as it passes through her lips. He thrusts into her harder and faster than before, and she moans loudly, gasping, both arms wrapping around his neck. Her nails dig into his back, and he delves into her mouth, tongue playing with hers, teeth nipping her lips. Her fingers twitch against his clammy back and the force he's slamming into her with has her head spinning.

"Lucy," he grunts against her ear, a low, strangled sound passing through his lips. He stills suddenly, then begins jack-hammering into center. She cries out, practically sobbing at the intense feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. It's too much. His breathing becomes erratic, and all she can hear is his breaths against her ear and the sound of their sticky skin slapping against each other. She whimpers beneath him, and Natsu snakes one hand between her legs, two fingers rubbing furiously at her clit. She tenses at the rough touch, screaming his name as her body spasms against him. He buries himself inside of her so fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs. A silent scream rips out of her throat at the assault of stimulation. His pounding doesn't stop, only prolonging her release. Her legs twitch against his back, and her nails dig into him, drawing blood, but he doesn't care. Her walls quiver around him, then clench down tightly, his thrusts suddenly becoming frenzied. "Lucy, I'm—" he doesn't finish, he doesn't need to.

She goes limp beneath him and he grabs her ass roughly, slamming her lower half to his, growling at the feeling. "Do it," she whispers under him, walls squeezing his length. "Natsu, please." At the plea, his hips snap forward one final time, his cock twitching inside of her as he releases three long shots of cum inside of her. He collapses on top of her, being careful not to crush her beneath him.

He slips out of her slowly, breathing heavily and bushes himself up onto his knees, dragging her with him and then flopping onto his back. Natsu's mouth searches for hers blindly, kissing her gently when he finds it. She accepts the kiss eagerly, thighs rubbing together slowly, feeling the sticky mess of fluids between her legs. She'll have to deal with that later. He removes his mouth from hers, and she rolls to the side slowly. "Well," he murmurs against her hair, "that was fun." She laughs, turning onto her side to face him. "I'm kind of glad I lost," he says hoarsely, chuckling. The low sound vibrates against her skin and she shivers.

"Me too," she agrees, watching as he laces the fingers of his right hand through her left, which is draped over his stomach, a red ribbon tangling around their hands. "I was wondering where that went," she says.

He hums, looking down at their clasped hands. "It's mine now," is all he says, struggling to pull the blankets out from underneath the two of them. He succeeds, guiding her under the covers with him. "I'm keeping it." The ribbon is smooth against his palm, but it's not as soft as her hand. It really is quite pretty though, and the color suits her.

"You can't keep it," she argues, scoffing as she curls up against his left side, lying her head over his still heavily beating heart. "It belongs to me."

"I found it."

"You didn't find it, you stole it." He chuckles at the accusation, his left hand running up and down her bare back, her chest pressed against his side. This is what he missed, being next to her like this. She rolls her eyes and lips her free arm under his back, not minding the weight. She tangles both of her legs with his, coaxing him to do the same. She runs her thumb over the back of his hand slowly and places a soft kiss against his chest. "Besides, what would you even use it for?"

He smiles into her hair. "I could probably use it on you," he jokes. "I bet you'd like that." She blushes slightly. She knows she would, and she knows that he would definitely like it too. She doesn't voice this though. They're quiet for several minutes, and Lucy remembers something just as she begins to drift off to sleep.

"You know, you still owe me cupcakes," she reminds him, eyes slipping shut.

He groans. Of course he does, he lost after all. He really wanted those cupcakes too. "Will you share?" he asks, almost begging. She smiles against his chest, and he deflates, already knowing her answer.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I should be more mortified that I actually wrote this, or if I should be disappointed because I don't think it turned out very well. -_- I've never had sex guys, and I've only kissed someone once, but that was an accident. I was going for the guy's cheek and he turned at the last second, the little sneak.**

**Sorry if it sucks! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
